Bionicle: Updated Timelime
by AcceleronPrime
Summary: What happened after Bionicle ended. But be warned; this, is just the beginning of the new saga: Bionicle: 4th World


**UPDATED NOTES ON THE**

**CURRENT CONDITION**

**OF SPHERUS MAGNA**

(IN ORDER OF OCURRENCE)

**1 year subsequent to **

**The Remerging of Shperous Magna/ 1 year prior to now  **

Turaga Vakama declares the Matoran Universe is beginning it's 'Second Age' almost a year after Mata Nui remerges the planet with it's moons

After the remerging of Spherous Magna, many islands and cities have been removed from the giant robot, such as Metru Nui, the Dark hunter Island and Xia (the two islands now merged) Zakaz, and the Pit, can now be found all across the planet (Metru Nui is located in the western continent, Zakaz is in the south, and the Dark Hunter island/Xia can be found in the central sea)

As well as the Turaga Counsel, there is now a Counsel of Toa, including the Toa Nuva, Helryx, Lesovik, Ackar, Tarix, and Vastus

The giant robot once containing Makuta's spirit now lies deep below the sea only a good 300 miles from where the Pit now is

**1 week/3 weeks, 11 months ago**

After being brainwashed by the 'Golden Skinned Being', Jaller -thanks to Vezon and Nectan- is released from the Skakdi lord's hold and tricks the Golden one into un-fusing the Piraka part of him, but is unable to stop three more unidentified Skakdi from taking the Piraka's place. Meanwhile, the Toa Mahri are now freed and there is a fused five-headed Piraka creature running loose

**2 weeks/2 weeks, 11 months ago**

A statue of Toa Lihkan is built in his honor and his mask is placed on the head. Some toa come to this statue for guidance. Jaller in particular claims he can actually hear Lihkan answer his calls for guidance. It can be found in the Great Temple

**3 weeks/1 week, 11 months ago**

A massive new Kohli field is built in Po-Metru

**1 month/11 months ago**

Tahu fights Voparak and eventually convinces the Dark Hunter to not give the Mask of Time to the Shadowed One, Voparak then sees Tahu as a worthy opponent and gives the mask to him

All Glatorian with energy powered weapons are considered Toa by the Matoran, Turaga, Agori, and other Toa

The Scarabax beetle, known by everyone as Click, lives in the Great Temple as a sort of pet

**1 month, 1 week/3 weeks, 10 months ago**

The Mask of Life, still as powerful as ever with the unconscious spirit of Mata Nui inside, now resides in the center of a large temple in the Bara Desert being guarded by tamed Protodax, with Umbra and Irnakk inside right next to the mask

The Mask of Time (after being recovered from Voparak) is also kept in the same temple as the Mask of Life, in a smaller room in back of the main room, now guarded by Voparak

**1 month, 2 weeks/2 weeks, 10 months ago**

The dark being called 'Death' is created when Irnakk touches the Mask of Life while saying "Mask of Death". The new being tries to destroy the mask by killing it, but is unsuccessful and then tries to slay the mask's guardians, but cannot since they are of the mask's creation, then instead sets out on a mission to kill every other being in the universe

Toa Hagah Norik resides in New Vulcanus and now serves as its protector

The new village of Tajun is completed

**3 days afterward/13 days, 10 months ago**

Due to an accidental energy spike from the Mask of Life, a humanoid from the planet Earth is teleported randomly to the rebuilt village of Tajun and then runs into Kinah, who suspects he is some kind of freak created by the Vortix. The human later earns the trust of the Toa Counsel (with the exception of Lesovick and Kopaka) and after briefly traveling around the planet. He destroys the being Death by wearing the Mask of Life, and is sent back to Earth by Vezon's kahnohi Olmak

**2 months/10 months ago**

The Shadowed One resurfaces looking for anyone who is willing to join the Dark Hunters after Voparak turns his back on him, and later tries to steel the Mask of Life, but is stopped by Irnakk, who creates a copied thought of the currently dead Zactan with one of his zamor spheres and sends him to attack the Shadowed One, but the leader of the Dark Hunters uses a zamor sphere of his own to take control of the green Piraka leader, and then leaves with Zactan

**2 months, 3 weeks/1 week, 9 months ago**

Apparently due to Mata Nui remerging the planet, and possibly because of the mutagenic waters it was cast into, the former armor of the late Makuta Teridax is transformed into a being that is a combination of Nidiki, Kreka, and Nivwak. He calls himself 'Nideka' and claims to be the conscience of the late Nidiki with the brute strength of Kreka. He finds the Shadowed One and says he wants to return to the Dark Hunters, this time as fellow leader, and given 'Nideka's' power, the Shadowed One, uncharacteristically, agrees

**3 months/9 months ago **

Vezon, along with Nectan, leads Zactan to an underground Cavern in which the monster fused of the five Piraka, reside. He not only breaks Zactan of his trance and updates him on what has happened in the past two years, but also convinces the Piraka to come together again to once more be the most brutal –if not fearsome- team of villains ever known

**3 months, 1 week/3 weeks, 8 months ago**

While investigating a shadow leech pit, Takanuva is pushed into the pit by the Shadowed One, only to arise fully infected with shadow energy. The Shadowed One fires an enslaving zamor sphere at Toa of Shadow making him a servant of the head Dark Hunter. Under his command, Takanuva gathers new toa together -convincing them that the counsel of Toa has become corrupt and soon will rule Spherus Magna, making everyone else no better than a slave- and he renames them as Shadow Toa and gives them darkened armor

**3 months, 8 days/20 days, 8 months ago**

The Shadowed One decrees that Glatorian are not allowed to be the Shadow Toa, that same rule applies to the Skrall

Nideka crosses the borderline on the Dark Hunter Island that separates the Dark Hunter region from the Xia region, and discovers an underground tunnel ending in a single prison cell, still containing it's captive. Nideka is surprised to see just who it was. In the cell is a lone black and silver brute that, in shape and size, looks almost exactly like Kreka, only this giant has two eyes. He later reveals that he in fact WAS Kreka, until Karzahni tested his Spear of Fusion on him, ripping all the intelligence from him and turning it into a sentient being, while Kreka was sent away without memory or the brains to do anything on his own, his intelligent, and formally insane double, was imprisoned on Xia. Nideka the jokes about how if the double is of Kreka's intelligence, then he should be much smaller.

He insists on being called 'Kruka'

**3 months, 10 days/20 days, 8 months ago**

Malum sets out on a quest to the heart of the Bota jungle where records that date to the beginning of time supposedly are, his main interest is in a mythological planet said to contain other biomechanical beings. A rouge Stone Agori named Attakus and an intelligent, sane Zesk join him on his quest

**3 months, 11 days/10 days, 8 months ago**

Ahkmou forms a group of traitorous Matoran and Agori called the Shadow Matoran. The group also includes Metus, a couple of Bone Hunters, a one-eyed Ga-Matoran named Flyta, the infamous winged blue Av-Matoran; Gavla, and a Le-Matoran named Razu

The Skrall learn to ride Sand Crawlers (giant red and black scorpians)

There is a circulated rumor about a tablet containing a prophecy of a 'Toa of Time'

**4 months/8 months ago**

The Shadowed One has declares war on the Toa

Tahu mysteriously disappears after Takanuva leads a Shadow Toa attack on Tajun, and the Toa Nuva slowly begin to fall apart because of it, most presuming he is dead

**4 months, 5 days/25 days, 7 months ago**

An Onu-Matoran named Cohrii finds a Toa Stone in the lower Onu-Metru Archives, but is shocked to realize it has somehow turned him into toa of Water. Helryx then steps out of the shadows and tells him that what has happened is no mistake, but in fact, destiny, and that he and seven other toa are to play a key role in the ending of the Shadow Toa, "Weather or not that means bringing the end of Takanuva as well." She adds

**4 months, 1 week/3 weeks, 7 months ago**

The Shadowed One discovers a new protodermis reservoir on his half of the Dark Hunter island and begins having 'special' kanoka disks crafted

**4 months, 13 days/15 days, 7 months ago**

The Skrall name themselves enemies of the Dark Hunters, the Shadow Toa, and anyone else associated with the Shadowed One, after Takanuva rudely tells them that Skrall are also not worthy of being Shadow Toa

Teams of Matoran scientists now work desperately to try and build machines capable of over-powering the Dark Hunters. Some, desperate enough, even try mutating Rahi with Energized Protodermis

**4 months, 15 days/13 days, 7 months ago**

Ranu discovers a nest of Bohrok deep beneath Vulcanus and has no idea what they are

The five remaining Barraki warlords travel to the pit and discover the Makuta robot on the way, but have no idea how yet to operate it

Hydraxon is also watching them

No one has any idea just what Makuta Miserix or the Alternate Teridax are up too

**4 months, 19 days/9 days, 7 months ago**

Toa Cohrii sets out to find the seven other toa he's supposedly supposed to defeat the Shadow Toa with

Only Gali, Onua, Jaller and Cohrii believe that Tahu is still alive

Turaga Whenua can't help feeling that Makuta Teridax may still be alive somehow

**4 months, 3 weeks/ 1 week, 7 months ago**

The Order of Mata Nui also has the feeling the Teridax still lives when Axonn senses Makuta's evil on another world, so they dispatch a toa Hordika of fire named Uassii to travel to this unknown world with a new mask, weapon, and a Makuta stone, to seek out the Makuta wherever he may be, and destroy him

The Bohrok under Vulcanus are carefully studied by Onu-matoran and learned to be in fact, larger, smarter, more dangerous Bohrok that do not need krana to operate or speak, and are more powerful than the Bohrok Kal. They have been named 'Bohrok Kai'

**5 months/7 months ago**

An anonymous source starts a rumor that safe haven from the Toa-Shadow Toa war can be found inside the giant robot in the sea. Many suspect a trap, but many more, eager to escape the war, journey to the old Matoran universe, only to be trapped there by the Barraki

A savage Sea-Snake creature named Coilexx now rules over the few prisoners who have been returned to the Pit


End file.
